I hate myself for loving him so much
by otakufujioshi
Summary: Nathaniel and Amber get into a fight in the middle of the corridors. What happens when certain redhead decides to intervene? Rate M for language and content. Warning: Gay relationships and lemons if you don't like it don't read it. This is a ONE-SHOT. Pure Smut!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love. If I did there would be more more much more Yaoi ***__*****_

* * *

"Idiot!" Amber screamed her cheeks red from anger.

Nathaniel's sister (Amber) was making another of her tantrums today. She was mad 'coz the blonde had told her to stay away from Candy whom she always molested since said girl was new. The headmistress had somehow discovered all this bullying and gave Amber 5 hours of detention. Nathaniel who was there hadn't done a thing to prevent this making his sister outraged.

"You deserved it Amber!" Nathaniel yelled back.

"What _I deserved_?" Amber said bewildered narrowing her eyes. "I'll show you what _you_ deserve!"

She raised her hand ready to slap the blonde. Nathaniel closed his eyes ready to receive the strike. There was a loud _slap_. He heard the noise but didn't felt a thing… He opened his eyelids and froze in the spot. There, in front of him was Castiel. Amber gasped and backed away.

"Better leave before I stop being a gentleman." The redhead said coldly.

Amber hesitated then gave a last ominous glare at his brother and left angrily. Nathaniel opened his mouth to speak but the Winged Skull-obsessed-teen took him by the wrist and led him to an empty classroom. Nathaniel heard a faint click as the door got locked. Castiel turned around and observed the golden-eyed man closely.

"I am s-"

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Nathaniel blinked stupidly. Wasn't _he_ supposed to ask that?

"Y-Yeah, I guess."

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Sure?"

Nathaniel nodded. The redhead sighed in relief and lifted the golden-eyed boy's chin up pressing his lips gently. After a while of quite kissing he pulled away. He kissed the blonde's cheek and turned to leave but was stopped as the previously kissed person grabbed his wrist. Castiel turned around puzzled.

"What?" he asked.

"You aren't going to…" Nathaniel trailed off turning tomato red looking down to his feet.

The redhead smirked.

"No, you said you didn't like it when I forced you." He turned and started going when his wrist was gripped tighter. He turned to look at the blonde slightly annoyed.

"Please…" Nathaniel said in a small voice whilst blushing until the roots of his hair.

"Huh?"

"Ah…no…I…mean…" the Student Council President stammered backing away his hand.

Castiel smiled as he realized what his boyfriend wanted. He was about to lean forward when he thought about the time it was.

"Nathaniel?"

"Y-Yes?" the mentioned before man said looking up expectantly.

"Wanna come over to my house after school?" he asked.

The golden-eyed man turned if even possible redder.

"S-Sure sounds cool."

The green-eyed man kissed the President's cheek and waved good-bye. He couldn't wait for classes to be over.

* * *

Once at Castiel's house the redhead threw the blonde to his bed, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Castiel explored Nathaniel's hot cavern with his tongue earning a moan of pleasure form the other that sent shivers through the redhead's spine. Castiel pulled away to breathe a small line of saliva connecting their mouths. He attacked Nathaniel's neck biting it hard.

"C-Castiel…" Nathaniel moaned tilting his head to the side as to expose the flesh of his neck.

Castiel groaned appreciatively he bit it whilst slipping his hand inside the blonde's shirt. Nathaniel gasped at the sudden movement. The redhead reached for Nat's chest tweaking one of the pink buds.

"Ah! N-Not there!" the President protested.

Ignoring this Castiel lifted Nathaniel's shirt and engulfed one of the nipples.

"C-Castiel…ah…ngh…s-stop…not there…" He gasped as Castiel's teeth brushed his erected bud.

Castiel pulled away and engulfed the other nipple. He sucked it for a while and pulled away. Nathaniel was panting heavily. The redhead smirked at the sight of the goody-two-shoes aroused.

"You like it when I play with your nipples _Mr. President_?" he whispered seductively into the blonde's ear.

Nathaniel didn't respond instead he grabbed the back of Castiel's hair and smashed his lips again his. This made the green-eyed man gasp allowing entrance to his mouth. The other boy took this chance and slipped his tongue inside exploring it meticulously. The redhead felt his arms weaken slightly. Nathaniel realizing this flipped their positions so that he was on top now. Becoming conscious of this, Castiel tried to push him desperately.

"Who said you could be top?!" Castiel protested angrily.

The blonde took off his tie and wrapped it tightly around the redhead's hands.

"What-?!"

Nat silenced him with a passionate kiss. He didn't want to be on top. He just liked seeing Cas flustered. He knew the boy didn't like being on the bottom. Nathaniel freed Castiel from his jacket and shirt. He ran a hand across his surprisingly soft skin. He planted a kiss on the green-eyed's abs and rubbed his shaft earning a moan of pleasure.

"Nat…take the tie off…" Castiel said wrapping his legs around Nathaniel's waist pushing their bodies closer.

The blonde found himself as if inside an enchantment. Castiel didn't call him Nat often. He loosened the tie; the redhead smirking flipped their positions. He attacked the President's neck biting it. He took off the other boy's shirt completely exposing his hard stomach. He traced circles on the top of Nathaniel's dick. The goody-two-shoes chewed his bottom lip he wasn't going to give in this time. He closed his eyes trying not to think about what the bad-boy was doing but, failed miserably the fact of closing his eyes made him feel everything twice as much. He felt even more aroused now and his member was already starting to leak pre-cum. He opened his eyes and saw Castiel smiling mischievously at him as if knowing what he was thinking. Nathaniel blushed looking away. The redhead realized that he needed to tease the President even more to make him beg. He thought about it then smiled when an idea came to his mind. He took Nathaniel pants off and boxers too. The Student Council President gasped and covered his genitals embarrassed. Castiel pushed Nat's hands and spread his legs wide.

"W-What are you-?!"

He prodded Nathaniel's entrance with his tongue slightly making the blonde gasp. He pushed it slightly in and waited for the first moan to come out of his boyfriend's mouth. Nathaniel moaned and Castiel pulled his tongue out smirking at the blonde. The President groaned at the loss of touch. Castiel hoisted himself until he reached Nat's ear.

"Beg for it Nathaniel." He said licking the blonde's earlobe.

Said person flushed scarlet.

"Please…" he said quietly.

"Please what?" Castiel said enjoying pretty much the sight of his boyfriend begging him.

Nathaniel hesitated then pushed the redhead off him in a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and pulled him closer to ear-level.

"Please fuck me hard Castiel. Ram your body hard against mine." He whispered.

The green-eyed man lost his self-control at these words. He pushed Nathaniel against the headboard. The boy gasped in pain but was soon silenced by lips crashing into his. Castiel explored the other man's mouth violently. He pulled away and bit a couple of time Nat's neck leaving deep red hickeys. He lowered himself and sucked and bit the President's nipples for a while. Nathaniel found himself moaning loudly. He went lower and swallowed up Nat's rock-hard dick. He sucked it while rubbing it up and down with his hands.

"C-Castiel…yes…like that…ahhh!" Nathaniel moaned over and over again.

The bottle redhead bobbed his head up and down rapidly whilst playing with the Pres' balls. He pinched one making Nat reach his ecstasy.

"I-I'm c-coming!" he screamed gripping the sheets and shooting his seed inside Castiel's mouth.

Said boy didn't give the golden-eyed time to breathe he prodded Nat's entrance with his tongue and played inside trying to reach as further as possible. The man whose entrance was being violated moaned at the new feeling. Castiel pulled away and slipped a finger already coated in lube, then a second and finally a third. When he thought the President was ready he positioned himself in front of the blonde's entrance and in one swift motion penetrated inside the goody-two-shoes boy's body. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck pushing their chest together he dug his nails into the redhead's back. The natural black haired dyed red, waited for the golden-eyed boy to custom to the feeling.

"For fuck's sake Castiel move already!" Nathaniel screamed.

Castiel didn't think twice about it. He rammed his body against the smaller male's one whilst biting Nat's neck. The Student Council President moaned loudly at this and pulled the rebel into a lip bruising kiss. Castiel started to quicken his pace. He started thrusting inside the other faster and harder earning moans and pants of pleasure from the other. Soon both of them were reaching their climaxes.

"Castiel! AHHH! AHHHH! I-I'm gonna ah-come!" Nathaniel somehow managed to moan.

At the lust-filled face of the blonde the red-head-seme felt himself over the edge. He wasn't going to be able to keep up longer. He roughly stroked the other man's member. The golden eyed gasped at this and arched his back releasing his seed on top of their chests. The ring of muscles tightened around Castiel's hard member making him lose control coming inside Nathaniel. They both panted heavily trying to even their breathings. The redhead was about to pull away when the blonde wrapped his arms around his lover's neck pulling their bodies closer.

"More…" the golden-eyed boy said.

Castiel was stunned for a moment. The blonde never asked for a second round. He then smirked and bit slightly the blonde's ear.

"Up for round two eh? Such a lewd body you have _Mr. President_." The taller boy said tauntingly.

Nathaniel just kissed the other boys neck earning a groan from the other.

"Just fuck me already _Castiel_." The smaller boy said emphasizing the name seductively.

"With pleasure." The other groaned out.

* * *

Nathaniel groaned as his body wouldn't move an inch. He put his hands in his hips groaning into the pillow. Castiel and him had had rough sex last night.

'Ugh! We have school and yet he did that to me!' The blonde thought angrily.

"Hey don't blame me President you were the one who begged for it." Castiel said into Nat's ear as if reading his mind making the other boy jump in surprise.

"What-?!" the golden-eye started but then was reminded that he actually _had begged_ for it.

He flushed crimson averting his gaze embarrassed. He looked to the side where there was a clock. It marked 6:45 am. Nathaniel gaped in awe at the device.

He couldn't believe it; he was going to be late for class! His classes began at 8:00am and he had to check other stuff as the President so he had to be there early.

The blonde bolted upwards from the bed.

"Jumping out of the bed huh? So _unromantic_." Castiel said.

"Since when do you care about that kind of stuff?" before the redhead could give a retort the golden-eyed boy turned his head and began searching for his clothes.

The rebel sighed and got up naked. Not giving a flying fuck about it. Nathaniel blushed as he saw how his lover walked around shamelessly naked pacing the room in search for his clothes. He finally found them and handed them over to the Pres.

"You owe me for this." Castiel sighed.

"Wha-?! Ugh! Fine, whatever. I'll take you outside some day. Deal?" he added.

The redhead smirked and nodded. Nat began putting his clothes on, once he was ready he looked around for his bag took it and was about to leave. He felt a tug in his wrist he wheeled around and found his lips meet another pair. Before he knew it the guitar-player had kissed him deeply and passionately.

"Have a nice day _Mr. President._" Castiel said grinning smugly.

"Y-Yeah, you too." Nathaniel said closing the front door.

He began walking down the road when he suddenly couldn't contain himself. He slumped down on his knees on the floor and turned red until the roots of his hair. He squealed slightly and buried his hands in his hands.

"Damn him…" the blonde silently said embarrassed.

He hated himself for loving Castiel so much.

* * *

_**Hey there everyoneee! **_

_**Sooooo… what do you guys think? It's a one-shot by the way just felt like in the mood for smut lol. This time I decided it to be about My Candy Love. I also play the game –quiet frustrating I must admit- but all in all good. **_

_**Anygays,**_

_**Reviews would be wonderful! **_

_**A/N: To all my readers of Pocky Disaster, please be patient. I won't pull off the cliffhanger for a month or year lol. **_

_**Btw**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu for all the reads! All of them make me extremely happy.**_

_**Love and see you in the next Fanfic!**_

_**OtakuFujioshi**_


End file.
